Devices such as resonance tubes are used to atomize liquids for various purposes. The liquids may be fuel, for example, injected into a jet engine or rocket motor or water, sprayed from a sprinkler head in a fire suppression system. Resonance tubes use acoustic energy, generated by an oscillatory pressure wave interaction between a gas jet and a cavity, to atomize liquid that is injected into the region near the resonance tube where the acoustic energy is present.
Resonance tubes of known design and operational mode generally do not have the fluid flow characteristics required to be effective in fire protection applications. The volume of flow from the resonance tube tends to be inadequate, and the water particles generated by the atomization process have relatively low velocities. As a result, these water particles are decelerated significantly within about 8 to 16 inches of the sprinkler head and cannot overcome the plume of rising combustion gas generated by a fire. Thus, the water particles cannot get to the fire source for effective fire suppression. Furthermore, the water particle size generated by the atomization is ineffective at reducing the oxygen content to suppress a fire if the ambient temperature is below 55° C. Additionally, known resonance tubes require relatively large gas volumes delivered at high pressure. This produces unstable gas flow which generates significant acoustic energy and separates from deflector surfaces across which it travels, leading to inefficient atomization of the water. There is clearly a need for an atomizing emitter that operates more efficiently than known resonance tubes in that the emitter uses smaller volumes of gas at lower pressures to produce sufficient volume of atomized water particles having a smaller size distribution while maintaining significant momentum upon discharge so that the water particles may overcome the fire smoke plume and be more effective at fire suppression.